kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Form
Master Form (マスターフォーム) is a Drive Form of Sora from Kingdom Hearts II. Earned when you reunite with King Mickey, Master Form is like a hybrid between the Valor and Wisdom forms Sora can become, but with a strong focus on aerial attacks. While in this form, Sora wields two Keyblades, however, unlike the Valor Form, the second Keyblade floats in front of his hand while spinning idly. Leveling Up Leveling up Master Form is somewhat easy as gaining EXP prolongs the deplenishing of your drive meter. Sora must collect Drive Orbs to gain experience while in this form, and since gaining them boosts the time you have in that form the leveling up quickens. The best place to level up is on the Ridge and Summit in the Land of Dragons. Defeat all the heartless and then use the smallest fireworks and fire (or variants) to blow up the big carts and get drive orbs. when all the drive orbs are obtained, go to the Summit, return as soon as possible and repeat. In addition to that, you can also go to Beast's Castle after the second visit and land in the Parlor. Fight your way through the main hall outside the Parlor, and if you still have Drive time left, go through the West Hall. Another good way to level it up is to equip Sora's Jackpot ability, put one of the two keyblades as the Wishing Lamp, and go through the Antechamber in the Land of Dragons and use Fire on all of the Heartless that appear. You can get at least 200-250 points each pass. In Final Mix the best place to level up is in the Cavern of Remembrance (the drive ball in every area) Master Form's growth ability is Aerial Dodge, a second jump performed in midair that is mostly long range, giving Sora little more height, and can deflect projectiles. Other Information Master Form bears a yellow and black color scheme. It is the last drive form that Sora gains through the story, apart from Final Form (which is not given to him by anybody, and the screen showing that a new form has been gained does not appear). The symbols on his pants are three black crosses arranged in a fancy overlapping pattern. Abilities Actions Growth Support ---- Pros *Powerful finishers, many-hit combos, balanced enhancement of magic and melee. *Like Valor, his speed is increased, but not as fast as Valor Form. *While in this form, the use of magic becomes endless allowing you to add magical attacks into combos without reducing the amount of physical attacks you can do, effectively doubling the amount of attacks that can be input before the ending combo. * Disaster combo finish is great for multiple enemies. * Fire magic is a thrust that dashes across the field attacking many enemies. Cons *This form has all-aerial attacks (every first strike executed will launch Sora onto the air), and each hit that makes its mark raises Sora slightly higher into the air. For hitting smaller, grounded, or farther away enemies, this can make it difficult to perform your entire combo. *Both party members will be out of range until this drive form either cancels or ends. *Blizzard shoots wide and rarely does much damage to a single enemy. Representation This form represents Sora's power to master the light, and King Mickey's magic. Helpful Hints *If you are in midair and an enemy moves away from you, ( Such as Cerberus,) use Fire to chase. *Thunder moves smoothly into a combo. *Using Reflect close to an enemy will also damage them with the spinning keyblade. *Remember that Master form is meant to be a balance of melee and magic. Its combos can become devastating when following up each Keyblade attack with a burst of magic. Trivia *In Halloween Town, Sora's usual mask changes to a combination of the masks provided by Valor Form and Wisdom Form, a half of each with a large stitch in the middle. *In Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+ in Christmas Town, when Sora uses Master Form a gold cross appears on his Santa hat. *In Space Paranoids, Sora's circuit lines on his Data Form turn yellow. Category: Drive Forms Category:Forms